The Little Things
by Misiu
Summary: Anna wonders how she got so amazingly lucky for Elsa to love her just as much as she loved her. So one night, lying in bed, she decided to ask. "Why?" -"Why what, love?" -"Why me? Why do you love me so much?"- "Oh Anna…." Anna listened to the blonde laugh before she continued…. Modern day AU not related/ no beta on this one
1. Chapter 1

Anna wonders how she got so amazingly lucky for Elsa to love her just as much as she loved her. So one night, lying in bed, she decided to ask. "Why?" -"Why what, love?" -"Why me? Why do you love me so much?"- "Oh Anna…." Anna listened to the blonde laugh before she continued….

* * *

><p>ONE SHOT. This HAS to be a one shot. Because every time I go to make a one shot it ends up two or three or like, ten more chapters then it was supposed to. And then, it never gets finished. And then, people, mainly my best friend and readers get angry at me. So this one. This will stay a freakin one shot lol. Also, I did a two shot thing for Elsanna for my best friend and it has somehow went *POOF* from my google docs. Sad day indeed. So I'm hoping she enjoys this! Also, said best friend is my beta as well, so all mistakes are mine and hopefully she'll fix them after she reads this lol.<p>

* * *

><p>Anna was lost in thought as she waited for Elsa to climb into bed. When the blonde finally slid in next to her girlfriend, she was met with silence.<p>

"Anna? What has you so lost in your head there darling?"

"Why?" Anna rolled over onto her side, head propped up on one hand.

"Why what, love?" Her position was mirrored by the blonde, who gave her a small smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Why me? Why do you love me so much?" Silly Anna. Elsa shook her head with a laugh.

"Oh Anna…." Anna listened to the blonde laugh once more before she continued.

"It's everything, Anna. It's so many little things that add up to just, well, everything. Would you like me to elaborate?" Seeing a vigorous nod as her reply, Elsa slid closer to the redhead, taking her hand as she chose where to start….

"Have you ever noticed how perfect your hand fits in mine? It feels a bit...meant to be. I have thought that since our first date actually."

* * *

><p><em>It was halfway through their first date when Anna slipped her hand into hers for the first time. Elsa had been trying to steer her date into the direction of the park before dark. She wanted to be early to get a good spot for the firework show. Anna seemed to have other plans in that moment though, as she found herself being dragged to a small ice cream cart. <em>

_Between eating their cones, running to the park, and finding themselves leaning against a tree in the crowd, Anna had never let her hand go. They had been late and missed half the show, but all that was far from the blondes mind as she focused on the hand in hers. They fit perfectly. That night she realized she never wanted to let that hand go again._

* * *

><p>"And, do you realize how adorable your freckles are? Seriously Anna. You put puppies to shame. Oh, and your dimples!"<p>

"I do not have dimples Els!" Mouth hanging open a bit, Anna glared at her.

"Not on your face, love." Watching her lovers face turn red in embarrassment was coming to be a look she just adored.

* * *

><p><em>It was early, close to 6:30 in the morning. Too early, considering the sun was just filtering through her open window. Elsa groaned and tried to roll over and cover her face, only to realize there was a warm body against her chest. Oh. OH! The night before came back to her as she slowly opened her eyes. She remembered Anna calling her upset, having been in a fight with her mother. Instead of talking about it when they got back to Elsa's apartment though, Anna had surged forward and melded her lips to the blondes. She had needed to feel loved, and who was Elsa to deny her? They hardly made it to the bedroom, let alone had time to turn on the lights. This was the first time seeing the younger girl without clothes in the light.<em>

_Slowly, as to not wake her sleeping bed partner, Elsa pulled herself up to get a better look. Taking advantage of the rare moment of seeing her girlfriend completely still for once, Elsa admired the view below her. The night before had been heated, fast paced, and mind blowing But left little time to really look and explore each other. Now in the beautiful sunrise, she took her time._

_Starting at her face, Elsa reached a hand out to trace the freckles. First starting at Anna's cheek, down to her neck. Just where her pulse point was, her fingers brushed over a tender bite mark. The blond shifted to lay soft kisses along the freckles surrounded the mark, before traveling farther down. Anna was on her stomach, giving Elsa a clear view of the crescent marks her own fingers had left on her lovers back. Blushing to herself as she remembered her hands gripping the redhead in pleasure. She placed more tender kisses to the freckles around those marks as well. By the time she reached the bottom of Anna's spine, lips kissing every freckle on the way, she knew the woman below her was awake. She had heard soft sighs and felt an occasional deep breath on her descent. Her final kiss to Anna's back landed just above one of the dimples that lie on either side of her spine. They were utterly adorable. Anna's patience had apparently waned though and Elsa quickly found herself pinned to the bed._

* * *

><p>"I learned a lot about you during the next few weeks after that. Like the fact that you could not go to bed without at least one cup of tea. And i'm almost positive that is why you talk in your sleep by the way. But I always love hearing those random things that you discuss with me. Even though half the time I can't tell what you're saying." She knew this always embarrassed Anna. They even had an agreement that anything "sleepy Anna" said was to never be held against her while she was lucid.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A few weeks after Anna started to stay the night, Elsa was woken up by what she assumed was Anna trying to speak with her. Rolling over to check the time, she noted it was only 2am. Telling her girlfriend this didn't seem to stop the chatter though. <em>

"_Anna, what is so important that- Oh…." As soon as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized Anna was asleep. Asleep, and talking. Oh boy. This may actually be entertaining was the only thought she had for a moment. She was very right._

"_..And there was a spider...I got bit Els…...No…...Pickle face…. You don't even understand. I'm not ready for this type…. of responsibility... I can't be spiderman Elsa….. I have a talking snowman. Get away from the fire snowman!...mmmfff..." As Anna's words slowly turned into soft sounds, and then nothing, she was finding it very hard to control her laughter. If this is what she had to deal with at 2am, it was more than worth the lost sleep._

* * *

><p>"You see Anna. I can never pinpoint just one thing I love about you. Because it's so many little things all rolled into one. Your freckles, the dimples at the bottom of your spine, the way you talk in your sleep, the way you insist on wearing your favorite jeans with holes and paint splatter all over them. The way you say my name on the phone when you just saw me 2 hours before. When you bring me my favorite flavored coffee just because. Everytime I hold you in my arms, my chest aches knowing i'll have to let you go eventually. When all I want to do is hold you tighter and make sure you know how much I cherish you. Or how badly I want to remind you to eat a healthy meal when I know you'll drown yourself in work. Because I know you and I know you don't take care of yourself half as well as I wished you would. And I love you so much that I just want to make sure you're always ok. You are everything to me Anna."<p>

"I...I don't even know what to you Elsa. You...wow. You amaze me. I love you so much. So freaking much." Embracing one another, both women found themselves smiling as they fell onto the bed holding their love.

* * *

><p>During Elsa's little moments of remembering, Anna found herself happy she had asked that question. Hearing what she hopes was just a few of the reasons Elsa loved her, reassured the small unsettled feeling she had felt moments ago. It also started her thinking of all the many reasons she loved Elsa. Maybe another day she would try and recant them all in the same elegant manor Elsa had demonstrated her love just moments ago. She was right as well. It was never just one thing that made up the love they felt. It was all the little things.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><strong>AN: and there I go leaving it open for a part two. Damnit… I totally did not mean to do that till my fingers sotra just..uh..slipped...we'll see how this goes over and that will determine if a part two happens. And then I SWEAR that will be it! <strong>  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

This gets rated M at the end here guys. Just a warning if that's not your thing. Takes place a year after first part. Just another one shot.

AEAEAEAEAE

_Riiing...Riiing...Riiing…_

One handed, Anna tried searching the purse for her elusive phone.

_Riiing...Riiing...Riiing…_

"Damnit….hold on!" Finally giving up on the curling iron in her right hand, Anna sat it down on the counter to use both. _Riinn-. _Silence and a missed call met the redhead the moment she located the elusive item.

"You have got to be kidding me! I don't have time for this!" Quickly setting her voicemail on speaker, she was once again trying to curl her hair. She had 10 minute left until Elsa was due home and only 20 minutes later they had to be at the restaurant.

"_Anna, baby i'm so sorry. It looks like we won't be making our reservations tonight. I'm in the middle of a disaster in the records room and...NO! Do not touch those files Roland!..What do you mean you already sent them to the shredder?!...Hell….I have to go love. I'll be home by 9, 10 the latest, and we can order takeout. K?... ROLAND! -click-" _

With a sigh, Anna quickly turned off her curling iron and sat on the floor of their little bathroom. This was not the plan. Pulling her purse into her lap, she took out the small box, and cradled it in her hand. No, dinner at Elsa's favorite fancy restaurant, followed up by a romantic walk in the park, was the plan. Dropping to one knee and pulling a royal blue velvet box from her purse, was the plan. Elsa finding her romantic and irresistible as they fell over each other in passion when they came home and…. Yeah. That was the plan. Elsa coming home 3 hours late and ordering a pizza was most definitely not the plan.

Anna felt defeated in the moment. For the second time this week, her plans had been thwarted by Elsa overworking herself. She had to keep reminding herself though, that plans can change. You always had to have some type of backup. What was she going to do for a backup? Glancing at the time on her cell phone, it read 6:37. Give or take, she had around 2 and a half to 3 hours to think of, and execute a backup plan.

Eyeing the candles and bath salts on the shelf just in front of her, Anna realized she did indeed, have a backup plan. She didn't need some big grand gesture with fancy food and wine. It was all about the little things.

AEAEAEAEAEA

_9:16pm._

"Anna! I'm home!" The tired blonde walked into the front hallway of their home, only seeing the kitchen lights on. Making her way in that direction, she was surprised to see an array of flower petals leading her way. "Oh Anna." Setting her briefcase down and slipping out of her heels, she decided she would indulge her girlfriend and follow without question.

As the petals passed the kitchen table, Elsa spotted a glass of her favorite wine sitting atop a note.

"_You deserve to relax after your long week. I prepared a bath for you and set out an outfit for when you're done. Ill be back with dinner shortly. xoxo Anna"_

The blonde happily took her glass and followed the petals to a heavenly smelling bathroom with a smile. Her love always did know when she needed these little things. Walking into the bathroom, she realized there was no need to turn on the lights with all the little tea candles lit around the room. Bubbles still floating on the water meant that it had been drawn not that long ago and would still be nice and warm. Before sliding off her clothes and getting into the tub, she shot off a quick text to her girlfriend.

"_You're amazing. xoxo I love you." _

AEAEAEAEAE

_9:52pm_

"Since when did I become your errand boy? What's so important that you needed me to drive halfway across town for? Huh?" Kristoff handed over Elsa's favorite dish and dessert from the restaurant they had planned to dine at that night.

"Because i'm your best friend on earth and if everything goes right tonight I will be engaged." Anna beamed at the tall man as they stood next to the mailbox.

"Anna, not to sound rude here or anything. But you're wearing a tank top and leggings. Not exactly attire to propose in! I thought you had a plan?"

"Keep your voice down!" She gave a quick look to the bathroom window before looking back to Kristoff. "I did have a plan. Elsa accidently changed those plans. Twice now. I'm done waiting for a perfect moment. So I changed them again. Thats why I had you get her favorite meal. It's all about the little things. Trust me Kris, I know what i'm doing here. So. Thank you. Now go away." She left him standing there confused. She would worry about apologizing another day. She had a proposal to pull off.

EAEAEAEA

Ten minutes later, Elsa emerged from the bathroom to another line of petals leading to their master bedroom. Sitting on top of the bed were her favorite relaxing sweatpants, with one of Anna's old college tees. When she was dressed and had towel dried her hair, Anna slipped into the room quietly. Feeling her lovers hands start to slowly braid her hair relaxed her more than a hundred bubble baths ever could.

"Hmmm...that feel amazing." Elsa's eyes slid shut as she felt lips ghost across her now exposed neck. "Even better." Gentle fingers followed the lips as they kissed from shoulder to jaw, and back.

"Anna….hmm…" The lips on her neck trailed up to gentle nip the blondes pulse point, pulling a short gasp from her.

The younger woman had to pull herself away from the tempting sounds coming from her girlfriend. It was so hard to resist taking her love right then and there. But, they had plans.

"Dinner is getting cold. Come on babe. Trust me, it's worth it." The glossed over expression in Elsa's eyes almost sidetracked her, before she shook her head and held out her arm with a bow. "Shall we go have dinner milady?"

Elsa seemed to snap out of it as she looped her arm in the offered one, and curtsied with a smile.

"We shall my lord."

As soon as Anna led them to the living room, she smiled at the gasp from beside her. In the middle of the room, she had taken every pillow and blanket they had and made a large nest for them to curl into in front of the fireplace. The coffee table was nearby with a large pillow on either side of it, their pasta dinners and salad, along with fresh chocolate covered strawberries sat atop it. In the middle of the table, she had even lit two tall white candles.

Yeah, it was cheesy, but it was the little things.

AEAEAEAEAE

With dinner over, Anna found herself looking for an opening. She had Elsa's head laying in her lap, sitting in front of the fire, romantic dinner finally done. And to top it off, she was very much enjoying herself, sharing chocolate covered strawberries and kisses with her love. It was everything she had hoped a perfect moment between them would be tonight.

"You know Els, tonight was the second night this week we had to cancel dinner. You are a very hard woman to make plans with. Maybe next time I should call and get scheduled it?" She expected to be slapped on the arm for her joke, she instead felt her hand being drawn towards the lips below her. Elsa teasingly brought one of the redheads fingers to her mouth, taking care to clean the tip of her pale digit of any melted chocolate before speaking.

"Oh know i'm in the middle of a big case. Besides, is work really what you want to talk about right now love?" Another swipe of her tongue on a freckled knuckle, where Anna knew no chocolate was. She was being sidetracked.

"No, you're right. I actually have something much better to talk about with you. Sit up please?" As soon as Elsa was upright, Anna slid her hand under the pillow they had been laying on. Getting to her knees in front of her girlfriend, she kept the box hidden just out of view.

"Anna? What are you hiding?" Elsa popped the last strawberry into her mouth before sitting up on her knees to better match Anna's height.

"Elsa, I miss you so much. I know how important work is for you, I promise I do. But I feel like you're….married to your job lately. You see….I had this big plan going, and it was amazing, you'll just have to take my word for it." Elsa rolled her eyes at Anna's wink. "Anyway. I wanted to take you out to eat, and then we were going to take a walk in the park after. And then….Well...I had a speech planned. I would reference your hair and how it shined in the moonlight. Now I can tell you how it glows in the firelight….Then work got crazy again, and I had to come up with plan B. Well, by now I think i'm at plan E."

"Anna...I…" Elsa felt her heart rate speed up as she started to piece the puzzle together. There was dinner...a walk...a speech...all planned... Anna reached out and took the blondes left hand in hers.

"I love you so much Elsa. My entire speech basically all summed down to that. No matter how many dinners you have to cancel. No matter how many times I have to change my plans around. Nothing else matters but you and me. At the end of the day, as long as we get to come home to each other, I wouldn't change a thing. Well, almost. This whole being married to you job thing? I was hoping we could change that, and maybe, Elsa…."

By now, there were a few tears flowing down Elsa's cheeks. Anna's breathing was labored as she tried to hold back her own. Pulling the royal blue box from behind her back, she took a deep breath and flipped the lid.

"Maybe, you would like to marry me instead?"

Everything was still for what felt like eons. She watched as Elsa's eyes filled with tears again, bringing her free hand up to wipe them away.

"Hey, it's ok. Baby, was it too early? Did I do something wro- OOF" Without a moments notice, the redhead found herself pinned to the blankets below her.

Somehow, she had enough sense to place the ring on the coffee table beside them, before wrapping her arms around the woman hovering over her frame. Elsa had one of her hands buried in red locks, fingers wrapped in the loose waves. The other made quick work pulling the straps of her girlfriends tank top aside. Lips descended on the bare skin where the straps just sat. Soft bites meeting clusters of freckles had Anna whimpering in seconds. As Elsa brought the top down enough to reveal her lovers breast, she was quick to pull a pierced nipple into her mouth. Anna would never admit the piercings to anyone else, but Elsa was very familiar with them. She knew her girlfriend had a bit of wild side in her teen years, not all of it leaving her as they got a few years older. The piercing were one thing she had insisted the younger one keep seeing as it pleasured both of them.

It wasn't long before Elsa had pulled Anna's shirt back up and over the her head. She quickly resumed her place on top as she layed lingering kisses and love bites down the freckled torso below her. She had to release her hold on the red locks in her other hand as they roamed firm thighs and started pulling on the sweat pants in her way.

Anna's breathing was labored as Elsa slowly pulled off her pants as the blonde kissed down her toned stomach. A moment later, she saw Elsa pull her lips far enough away to view the small lace covering her just below the navel. She gave her girlfriend a sly grin in response when her pants finally slid off all the way.

"You little minx." Elsa nearly growled in response and quickly tore the thin lace right off Anna's core. The eyes staring up at her were as black as she imagined they would be. She saw the black lace tossed in the corner before a quick tongue darted out to run through her wet slit. Expecting another, firmer lick, Anna's jumped when she felt cool breath on her thighs and soft nips just an inch from where she needed the blondes lips the most.

"Shit...Elsa..Baby don't tease me…." She was relieved when her hips eagerly bucked up, searching for friction, her waiting core was met with tongue and lips and gentle teeth.

Elsa pulled both hands up, one holding Anna down to the floor as she bucked wildly, and the other to sink two fingers into slick heat. Her tongue quickly set to work over the sensitive nub while her long fingers worked Anna's inner walls with pleasure.

"Oh god...Elsa...don't stop. I'm almost….Ahhh..." The raw need in Anna's voice was almost enough to push Elsa over the edge again, without a single touch. She palmed her center in time with her strokes on Anna, quickly finding herself near the edge.

A few more swipes of her tongue on Anna's clit, and her girlfriend was shattering around her. The feel of her lovers release on her fingers and tongue quickly brought Elsa to her own shattering climax, collapsing onto the small frame below her.

AAA

Taking a deep breath and pulling the blankets over them both, Anna reached for the box once again. The second it came into Elsa's line of sight, her head laying on her chest, she watched the blondes eyes start to tear up once again.

"I'm just taking a stab in the dark here. But, that was a yes, right?" Even as she asked, she did know the answer. Slipping the ring from the box and onto the other womans finger, was the final moment she had dreamed of happening tonight. Elsa stared at it for a moment longer before capturing, her now fiances lips, in a slow kiss.

"Yes Anna, you idiot. A million times yes." She quickly cuddled up to her new fiance, ring hand resting on Anna's chest. They both fell asleep a short time later, two pairs of eyes glued to the diamond that shined in the fires dying light.

FIN! AN: (Not really, one more chapter to go! I know you guys expected a chapter similar to the first but with Anna saying everything she loves about Elsa, and it will come in the next and final chapter! Had to get them engaged to get them to that one though. hehe.)

AN2:My best friend is having a rough couple week and requested nipple rings and smut a bit ago. She got it lol. And it's officially my birthday so I figured it would be a gift to me as well! lol


End file.
